


just as you are (it's alright)

by _lemonuna (sunnyspirals)



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, aged-up minisong, mini time skips, minisong apartment au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyspirals/pseuds/_lemonuna
Summary: Minhee has a new cute neighbor. He tries to get his life together while wooing said new cute neighbor.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- title draft of this is just 'minisong apartment au' and somehow it ended up like this  
> \- mostly unbeta-ed, please forgive for any mistakes  
> \- fic playlist: D.O. - That's Okay, Jonghyun - End of a Day, LAUV - I like me better, CRAVITY - Star  
> \- title came from D.O.'s 'That's Okay'  
> \- this one's for all the twenty-something's out there!  
> \- happy valentine's day minisong-ers! <3

Life is not easy when you’re a struggling twenty-something just trying to live your life as an adult while trying not to strangle your boss, or yourself to sleep. Really, all Minhee wanted as soon as he got home was to take a long hot shower, get into some comfortable pajamas, lounge in his bed with his comfort food during the winter aka ramen, then take a long fitful sleep he deserved during his rest day.

But what Minhee got when he arrived home to his apartment is a landlord profusely apologizing that their water system was going to get repaired over the night and that he forgot to tell Minhee prior, a stack of laundry Minhee forgot to wash, his stock of ramen depleted (he forgot to go to his weekly grocery run, okay), and constant noises of furniture being moved from the apartment next door.

Oh yeah, he also forgot that his new neighbor next door was to arrive that afternoon and being the courteous neighbor that he is, originally planned to give his new neighbor a welcome gift.

“I guess no new gift.” he mumbles tiredly to himself as he picks up his laundry to stack in his laundry basket to wash the next day and chooses the cleanest shirt and shorts he has to sleep in. “Not sure when I’ll see him anyway.” he mumbles as he changes as quickly as possible, before plopping straight to his bed.

And before he knew it, even with the constant noises from his new neighbor next door, Minhee fell right asleep.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Minhee originally planned to sleep beyond noon, heck even planned to just do his chores during the late afternoon or early evening. He just really wants to sleep most of the day off but at two in the afternoon, a series of knocks were made on his door.

‘Maybe it’ll go away if I ignore it.’ he really thought, pulling his pillow on top of his head to block out any noise. When he thought whoever was at his door had moved on and left, knocks were made yet again, a bit louder this time. Huffing and grumbling as he threw his pillow away from him, Minhee couldn’t care less whoever was at his front door, he was really pissed and decided to give him a piece of his mind.

With crumpled clothes, messy hair, and overall an appearance that screamed he just came from his bed, Minhee marched to his front door.

“Look, I don’t care what you want but-”

A tuft of brown hair, round eyes, a sweet face with a surprised expression on his face is what greeted Minhee, as the boy obviously flustered at his outburst suddenly started stuttering out what he wanted to say.

“Umm. I had an idea that you really might be asleep, but I just wanted to get this over with?” Minhee belatedly realizes that the boy was holding a plate of assorted shapes of tteok and accepts the plate being given to him albeit a beat late. “I’m sorry for the noises last night! I swear I wasn’t supposed to move the furniture around last night but my friend insisted because he said I’ll keep putting it off but it was so late at night and I heard you come in and I swear I didn’t want to bother you!” he stuttered out, voice going higher and louder with each word he said.

When he noticed Minhee not saying anything, the blush on his cheeks became more evident, as he evaded Minhee’s still flabbergasted stare still pinned on him.

“A-anyway. Again, I’m sorry for the noises last night?” he pointed towards the door of the apartment next to Minhee, with bold numbers of  _ 0415  _ next to Minhee’s  _ 0414 _ , plastered on the door. “I’ll be staying at 0415 from now on. My name’s Hyeongjun and I hope we become good friends!” he brightly ends, giving Minhee a big wave before scurrying off inside his own apartment.

Still standing dumbly in his front door, Minhee was sure he could hear snickering from 0415 with a loud shout of  _ ‘Hyung! Stop!’ _ echoing along the hallways afterwards. His mind was too slow to process it but before he knew it, Minhee was inside his apartment, slowly placing the plate of tteok on his small makeshift table in front of his second-hand television, sitting down on the floor to stare at it closer.

Tteok. Small, fluffy. Brown hair? Hyeongjun.

Yeah, it was safe to say Minhee developed a crush on his new neighbor.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


“I’m literally going to beat you up.”

Minhee receives a cackle as a reply, as he stares deadpanned at his coworker who proceeds to laugh at him. “I’m sorry that your misery brings me entertainment?” Taeyoung laughs out loud, wiping imaginary tears off his face to tease Minhee further.

If you’ll ask Minhee what his twenty-four year old self was doing manning the cashier of an ice cream shop with college student Kim Taeyoung, he’ll straight up tell you it’s because he has bills to pay. And even if Taeyoung drives him crazy everyday, his presence keeps Minhee’s crazy barely adult life intact.

“You come here telling me that you met the cutest boy you have ever seen while still in pajamas and expect me not to laugh at you?” Minhee raises a hand to supposedly hit Taeyoung, the latter flinching but not stopping from snorting. “Remember when you got shitfaced drunk and you were grumpily puking everywhere? Yeah I imagine your face to be like that then you met,” Taeyoung pauses to change his pitch to mock Minhee’s, “”the cutest boy alive! Youngtae his cheeks are so full, and his eyes-”’

Taeyoung dodges a towel that Minhee threw at him, the latter rolling his eyes as Taeyoung continuously laughs out loud. “Shouldn’t have told you, at all.” Minhee grumbles. Taeyoung snorts, bumping shoulders with Minhee. “I keep you sane, hyung, and sooner or later you’ll tell me about this new cute neighbor of yours anyway.” Taeyoung shrugs, laughter dying down but with a teasing smile still on his eyes.

“What’s his name again?”

“Hyeongjun.”

“Really? I feel like I know someone named Hyeongjun, seriously.” This time Taeyoung was unable to dodge the slap of a towel that Minhee aimed at him, exclaiming a shriek of pain before slapping Minhee on the arm in retaliation. “No seriously! I heard of someone being called Hyeongjun in a dance academy I visit from time to time. Might be him, might not be him, who knows.” Taeyoung shrugs as he picks up the towel Minhee used to slap him to wipe the still pristine counter. Business was slow that day.

“God, high school. Feels like it has been so long since I graduated high school and now I barely survived college.” Minhee wails in despair, burying his head on his hands, ignoring the tinkle of the bells at the door signaling the entry of a customer. Taeyoung shows the customers an apologetic smile when Minhee groans out once more, smacking Minhee once to stop him from groaning yet again that went ignored.

When he was done and the teenagers left the store, Taeyoung slapped Minhee on the head with the same towel that was used on him earlier to gain his attention. “Still no luck in your adult world job hunting?” he asks, as Minhee glares at him in response. “No shit, I wouldn’t be here if someone called me already.” Minhee grumbles, as Taeyoung sighs out in sympathy.

“It’s okay Minhee hyung, sooner or later someone will call you and before you know it you’ll be leaving this minimum wage cashiering job and will stand tall with the big boys in those skyscrapers too!” Taeyoung puffs his chest out, as Minhee huffs out in his comedic attempt to make him laugh. “And in the meantime!” Taeyoung says as he raises his eyebrows teasingly, “enjoy seeing your cute neighbor while you still can! You’ll never know when you can get to see him again?” 

He receives a hard slap at the back in response, coughing hard. “I’m never telling you shit ever again!” Minhee screams as he leaves a coughing Taeyoung who wheezes with booming laughter at the same time, chasing after him towards the back of the counter.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Minhee swears he’s not stalking, so what if he happens to peer through his window once when Hyeongjun just got back to their apartment, timed how long it took for Hyeongjun to enter their apartment up until his front door? He insists it’s not stalking when he waits for Hyeongjun every night and watches him enter their apartment and listens as he closes the door next door.

‘It’s not stalking okay! I’m just… watching him. Observing?’ Minhee weakly reasons out to Taeyoung one day during work, receiving a booming laughter in response.

His work hours are odd at the ice cream shop. It’s not an ideal work or even work hours for Minhee, but it’s the best he could do to have a source of income while he waits for love calls from companies he applied for.  _ ‘Who says it was easy to apply for a job once you graduate anyway? Yeah, no one.’ _ Minhee begrudgingly mumbles to himself as he wipes a spot in his window, as he waits for Hyeongjun to arrive back in their apartment.

So yes, his current work hours at the ice cream shop isn’t ideal and he finishes depending on how many customers there were during his shift, but on most days he gets to go home at 10pm, but gets surprised when he realizes Hyeongjun goes home even later than that.

‘What does he do..?’ Minhee mumbles, eyes lighting up when he sees Hyeongjun’s tired form grudging towards the front doors of their apartment. He sits up straighter for a better view, and sees Hyeongjun turn his back to greet the person that dropped him off. Minhee watches as the stranger fondly mouths something at Hyeongjun, smiling as he brings a hand up to ruffle his hair. He sees Hyeongjun pushing the other away jokingly as a response, a smile on his tired face before he waves goodbye and enters the building.

Minhee feels a pout forming on his face as he hears the audible click of Hyeongjun finally entering his own door. No way he’s feeling jealous! Hyeongjun’s obviously tired from whatever his job was and it was good that someone came to drop him off! Why would Minhee be jealous? ‘We barely know each other, yeah!’ he thinks.

So what if Minhee was [not] stalking Hyeongjun? So what if Minhee saw someone drop off Hyeongjun? “Yeah, I’m just looking out for him, just looking out for him!” Minhee grumbles to himself as he closes his curtains a bit forcibly. “No way I’m jealous, no way!”

Minhee feels like an idiot.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Minhee hates Thursdays. Minhee hates mail days. He hates the mail room too. Basically Minhee dreads going to the mail room every Thursday to check his mailbox and see if he has any bills to pay or any more rejection letters from the companies he has applied to.

He drags his feet towards the mail room, and prays for any god for them to grant him any kind of good news. He eyes his mailbox with the bold embossed numbers of  _ 0414  _ smacked in the middle, glaring at it as if it was taunting him. “Let’s get this over with.” Minhee huffs out as he roughly opens his mail, quickly grabbing his mail and shuffling it one over the other to quickly skim through the contents.

“Bill, bill, a rejection letter okay, another bill, a holiday card? Another bill, a rejection letter, and another bill.” Minhee mumbles, sighing out loud in frustration and dejection. Frustration fills in him, as heaves a heavy sigh. He can feel the urge to cry, as he swallows it down with another heavy sigh. Minhee wanted to cry, it’s been a hard few months, and he kept receiving rejection and added responsibility every time he opened his mailbox.

Minhee had been living a relatively easy going life. His grades in high school weren’t spectacular but it wasn’t plummeting bad either. He chose architecture because he thinks he’ll do well in it, did an okay internship, and graduated with alright grades. As soon as college was done he thought of what he really wanted to do, if the career path he chose was what he really wanted to do, and when he came up with empty answers decided to just wing it and sent out his resumes to all the architecture firms there was in Seoul.

Overall, Minhee has enough people around him that support him enough in whatever he does. But life after college, the adult life as they say, is going pretty hard for Minhee. 

He was lucky enough to score an apartment that was up to his budget with the help of his mom’s friend, a temporary job at the ice cream shop through Taeyoung, and enough people around him to call for help whenever things get too tough. It has been a year and a few months since he graduated and had sent out job applications to potential architecture firms but he still hasn’t received any good news.

Minhee thinks that he’s pretty easy going, but sometimes it’s hard to just suck disappointment up and continue on with a smile.

One would think that during college or even after graduating one would have an idea on what they want to do in life, but it wasn’t really the case for Minhee. No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn’t figure out what he wanted to do, what path to choose, or what even gives him a goal and happiness in life

In simpler terms, Minhee feels lost and he doesn’t know what to do with it, or what to do with himself.

With a heavy heart Minhee turns around to head back to his apartment to wallow in sadness and disappointment that night, only to get a shock of his life to see Hyeongjun looking at him with worry in his eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Minhee might have waited for too long to respond as Hyeongjun slowly avoided his gaze in response, stepping to the side to walk past Minhee and towards his own mailbox. “I’m okay!” Minhee shrieks, a hand shooting out to grab Hyeonjun’s arm before he walks past him. Hyeongjun wheezes in surprise as he gets pulled closer to Minhee, eyes wide in surprise as Minhee immediately drops his arm at his expression. “Sorry! I mean, I’m okay. You asked if I’m okay? Yeah I am.” Minhee blabbers as Hyeongjun laughs out at his stuttering.

“That’s good.” Hyeongjun softly says with a smile as he quickly makes way to open his mailbox, grabbing the various letters and flyers in it in his hands before going back beside Minhee. “You looked like you were about to cry, I was thinking who I had to fight.” He jokes, and Minhee mentally slaps himself for feeling his heart skipping a beat.

He smiles bashfully, a hand scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. “Yeah if you’ll have to fight someone that someone would probably be me.” Minhee shrugs, as Hyeongjun cocks a head to the side in quiet inquiry. Minhee can feel his face heating up.  _ ‘Why is he so cute?!’ _

“Umm,” he starts, stuttering as he looks away from Hyeongjun’s gaze. “Things aren’t just going well for me, I guess.” he mumbles, chancing a look at Hyeongjun to see him solemnly nodding in agreement. “I understand.” Hyeongjun says as a response, as he gathers enough courage to look at Hyeongjun without feeling faint. “Life wasn’t going well for me too for the past few months, but things got better.” he says, as he lightly pats Minhee in the shoulder for encouragement.

“Hang in there 0414! Things will get better!” Hyeongjun says with a smile, as he gives Minhee a cheerful salute before taking a step forward to make his way back to his apartment.

“Minhee!”

He stops in his tracks to see Minhee looking at him with round eyes, blush high on his cheeks. “My name is Minhee. I’m sorry I didn’t get to introduce myself last time.” he mumbles, as another bright smile starts to paint on Hyeongjun’s face. “I hope we get to see each other more soon?” he asks, eyes hopeful.

Hyeongjun nods his head enthusiastically, as he waves his whole arm cheerfully, walking backwards to face Minhee as he bids him goodbye. “Bye Minhee! I hope to see you more too!”

Minhee watches Hyeongjun happily walk away, sure that his whole face is burning red and that a big smile was plastered on his face. Heart pounding loud in his chest, Minhee bashfully looks away only to see a flyer Hyeongjun dropped on the floor.

“A dance contest…?” Minhee wonders to himself as soon as he picks up the flyer, eyes flying around to quickly read the details. A dance contest months away, inviting anyone of age to join with a grand prize. His mind quickly gears into action, thoughts flying around of what might be occupying Hyeongjun for all those nights he went home late.

He continues reading the flyer as he walks back to his apartment, stopping in front of his door to look at the  _ 0415 _ plastered on the door next to his room in bold numbers. Minhee giggles, as an idea forms in his head.

“Yeah I’ll see him soon!” Minhee giggles to himself, making a wiggling dance before he straightens himself up in fear that anyone might see his silly dance in their hallway, before quickly entering his apartment.

So what if Minhee has a crush on his neighbor? “No harm in wanting to see him more, right?” Minhee giggles more to himself once more before plopping down on his bed, spirits high and face getting more red with each passing second.

Minhee doesn’t hate mail days anymore.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Wow Kang Minhee having balls? I’ll give you that.” Taeyoung says, a teasing expression on his face as Minhee raises a towel to mock hit him with it. He only cackles at Minhee’s action in response, continuing to wipe down the counters free from dirt. It was an unusually busy day at the ice cream shop, kids coming in and out of the shop with their parents, gleefully asking for cone after cone of ice cream.

It was hard manning a shop with screaming kids in it with only a college student and a fresh from college graduate, but the job pays enough for their daily expenses so Minhee and Taeyoung swallowed down their complaints and painted customer service smiles on their faces.

For Taeyoung, the ice cream shop was only a side job to keep money and allowance going while he finishes his studies, while for Minhee it was a main source of income at the moment while he waits for calls from the companies he has sent his resumes to. So even if with different reasons, both Taeyoung and Minhee plastered a smile on their faces and served wailing children their ice cream to get that sweet sweet scent of a day’s income.

“I’m surprised that he even talked to you, with the whole you were about to cry bit.” Taeyoung says as he picks up the rag, runs in under the running water at the sink and squeezes it dry. MInhee shrugs as he continuously rubs against a hard stain on the counter, face contorted in concentration. “My face probably looked like shit, but he was really nice about it.” he says.

Taeyoung chances a look at Minhee’s serious face as he then proceeds to stack the utensils they have used, already cleaned, in their respective places. When he was done, he approached Minhee and nudged his shoulder against his to get his attention. “You okay there?” he asks, as soon as Minhee turns to look at him. Puzzled, he confusedly looks back at Taeyoung. “What?”

“I mean,” Taeyoung shrugs as he leans against the counter as Minhee continues to scrub the stubborn stain off the counter. “You looked pretty serious just now. Is the job hunting giving you extra stress?”

“Eh, it’s all the same.” Minhee comments distractedly as he did a little silent cheer after successfully removing the stubborn stain from the counter top. “Still haven’t received a single positive feedback, received two? or three rejection letters yesterday, I can’t remember.”

Taeyoung stares at Minhee with furrowed eyebrows, baffled at the nonchalant expression Minhee has on his face when Minhee has wailed and moaned about his job finding problems since he has started working at the ice cream shop. “You’re being suspicious.”

Minhee snorts at Taeyoung's accusation, looking at him as a challenging smile starts to grow on his face. “See, see!” Taeyoung exclaims, eyes going wide at Minhee’s mischievous expression. “I knew something was up with you!” Minhee snorts yet again at Taeyoung’s outburst, head shaking in amusement. “What, I can’t have something good in my life?” Minhee jokes.

With a playful smile. Taeyoung leans closer to Minhee, repeatedly poking him in the shoulder following him around as Minhee turns towards the sink to run the rag under running water. “So something is up! Something good! What is it?” Taeyoung prods, as Minhee playfully rolls his eyes and pushes Taeyoung off after squeezing the rag and hanging it to dry. “Something good happened, right? With Hyeongjun? Did something happen after he talked to you when you bawled your eyes dry?”

He receives a playful eyeroll at his prodding as MInhee tries to shrug him off. “Let’s just say I’ll be able to see him one more time?” Minhee mysteriously says as he cackles at Taeyoung’s unbelieving smile. “Damn, would you get mad if I said I don’t believe you?”

Minhee lunges for Taeyoung but before he even reaches him the shop door tinkles, and Minhee gets the surprise for this life, yet again.

“Hyeongjun??”

Clad in a sweatshirt and loose jogging pants, Minhee meets Hyeongjun’s wide eyes in surprise. It was obvious Hyeongjun came from a workout,  _ ‘a dance practice maybe?’ _ Minhee thinks, with what he was wearing and the way how Hyeongjun’s hair is all over his head. Minhee might have stared a little hard,  _ ‘how is he still so cute?!’ _ , as Hyeongjun blushes and turns away to quickly pat his hair down to fix it.

It was a beat late when Minhee realizes that Hyeongjun came with someone, the same person who dropped him off their apartment a couple of nights ago, the same person who’s now unsuccessfully trying to hide his laughter along with Taeyoung snickering beside Minhee.

“Hi there! How may we help you?” Taeyoung says their standard greeting, but with now a teasing smile on his face. Panicking, Minhee pushes Taeyoung aside as Hyeongjun and his companion walks nearer the counter.

“Hi!” Minhee near shouts, voice a little too loud and a little too obviously nervous in the four corners of their small ice cream shop. He catches the little nudge Hyeongjun’s companion made to Hyeongjun, as Hyeongjun pushes back with a little more force. “W-welcome! What would you be having today?”

Hyeongjun scans their ice cream selection briefly, eyes switching between Minhee and the sweets before him before he pins his gaze onto Minhee with a short cough. “Hi, Minhee? I didn’t know you were working here?” he asks, as Minhee coughs out in nervousness, a hand coming up to rub behind his neck. “Yeah I do, just while I wait for my work applications to be accepted.” he says quietly, watching Hyeongjun nod in acknowledgement as he takes his time to look for the variations of sweets there were in front of him.

“A-are you looking for something specific?” Minhee asks, as Hyeongjun hums out a noncommittal noise. He looks up and Minhee internally slaps himself, feeling short of breath when Hyeongun stares at him with big round dark eyes.  _ ‘Get a grip Kang Minhee?!’ _ “Nothing really. Do you recommend something?”

Inhaling deeply as he ignores the hard pounding of his heart, Minhee grabs a small wooden ice cream spoon and gets a small portion of chocolate ice cream on it, before offering it to Hyeongjun. “Here,” he mumbles, sure that his face is slowly getting red from staring too much into Hyeongjun’s eyes. “Try our signature chocolate ice cream.” Minhee says as Hyeongjun slowly gets the wooden spoon from Minhee’s hand, putting the small portion of ice cream in his mouth.

“Hmm, it’s sweet.” Hyeongjun comments, as Minhee nods. “Any particular reason why you recommended this flavor?”

Minhee knows he looks hilarious, if not for the snort he can hear Taeyoung let out near the sink behind him, as his face flares up even more with his blush. “I’m not good at marketing or anything, chocolate just reminds me of you; the color and the taste. Looks pretty and tastes sweet.”

He hears a loud laughter coming near the door of the shop, watching as Hyeongjun’s face slowly started burning red. Minhee feels stupid when the double meaning of what he said slowly dawned on him a second too late.

“T-thanks.” Hyeongjun stuttered, as Minhee stared at him in silent horror of himself at his own actions. “I’ll take a cone of that, I guess.” he mumbles, obviously embarrassed as he avoids Minhee’s gaze. “What’s yours Serim hyung?” he asks, and Serim shouts out a ‘the same as yours!’ with an obvious teasing tone. Minhee can only dumbly nod in affirmation as he rings the cashier and gets Hyeongjun’s payment in swift actions, still too mortified at what he had said earlier.

As soon as Taeyoung served both Hyeongjun and Serim their ice cream with a cherry ‘we hope you return soon!’ Minhee takes a brave chance to direct his gaze towards Hyeongjun to see him with a shy smile on his face, with a hand up waving at him.

“Bye Minhee, see you soon!”

Dumbly, Minhee can only watch as Hyeongjun goes out of the shop, face painting yet again with a deep blush of red.

“Oh you’re so whipped.” Taeyoung cackles as Minhee can only dumbly nod.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Minhee doesn’t mind lull days, doesn’t mind quiet days. He’s a natural introvert, he would prefer sitting by himself rather than to go hang out in loud spaces. It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t do anything with noise, just that he would prefer the quiet most of the time.

But the kind of quiet that consists of awkward side glances, flushed cheeks with his neighbor from  _ 0415 _ , and out of all places, all of that happening in their apartment’s laundry room? Nope, it will never top Minhee’s list.

‘You’d think with an apartment this kind we’d get to have our own laundry spaces but no, we have to share and embarrass ourselves.’ Minhee thinks to himself, as he pins his gaze on his laundry going circles inside the washing machine.

If Minhee will think deep about it, he feels that maybe life just hates him? He gets to meet Hyeongjun every time he’s not ready, catching him off guard looking stupid as he stares at Hyeongjun until the latter turns away in embarrassment (for Minhee? Yes probably.)

Yes, Minhee had this grand idea to meet Hyeongjun once more ever since that fateful meeting in their mail room, but it has been two times that he has met Hyeongjun without him doing anything but pure coincidence, and he truly doesn’t know if life hates him enough to make him meet Hyeongjun again without any preparation, or if life is blessing him with opportunities without him doing anything.

“Uhh, Minhee?” Hyeongjun says, as Minhee finally breaks away from his daydream to look at Hyeongjun with wide eyes. “Your laundry, I think it’s done?”

Minhee breaks his gaze with a flustered ‘oh!’, quickly opening the door of the washing machine where his laundry is, grabbing all his clothes before quickly dumping them in the dryer next to him. He resolutely avoids Hyeongjun’s gaze at him while doing so, sure that Hyeongjun was looking at him as he quickly finishes the task and closes the door of the dryer with a loud bang.

He takes a seat as soon as he’s done, and finally takes a chance to look at Hyeongjun to see him also done with loading his laundry in the dryer. With his heart in his throat, Minhee silently watches as Hyeongjun takes a seat next to him, wide dark eyes inquiring.

And yet again, Minhee knows that he’s blushing profusely.

“Say, Minhee.” Hyeongjun starts, as Minhee nods in response. “Are we still, you know, awkward about the whole thing at the ice cream shop?”

Minhee blinks, gaze breaking from Hyeongjun’s to look away in embarrassment. He coughs awkwardly, as Hyeongjun laughs at his antics. “Yeah, sorry.” Minhee mumbles, Hyeongjun shaking his head to brush off the apology.

A bout of awkward silence ensues, and Minhee tries to gather enough courage to start a conversation but is once again, beaten by Hyeongjun.

“If it’s okay to ask,” Hyeonjun starts, gaze full of curiosity. “I remember you mentioned briefly that you were just working in the ice cream shop while waiting for calls from jobs you applied to?”

Minhee nods, clasping both of his hands together as he slouches down in his seat, the talk about his job finding never failing to bring his mood down even for a little bit. Unknowingly Hyeongjun notices this, and frowns when he sees the change in Minhee’s mood. “Ah, is it a sensitive topic? I’m sorry if I overstepped.” he mumbles, as Minhee frantically shakes his head in negative.

“Ah, not really.” Minhee says, looking at Hyeongjun with a sheepish smile, ignoring the sympathy evident in Hyeongjun’s eyes. “It’s just going a little hard for me, I guess. It’s just been a few months anyway, I’m sure sooner or later someone will call me for an interview?” Minhee says, with an attempt not to bring the mood too down.

Hyeongjun nods in understanding, a soft sigh escaping his lips. “If it’s any consolation to you, I was like that too? A few months back.” he says, as MInhee looks at him attentively. “Graduated top of the class, but was barely able to get a job as soon as I’m out of college.”

“How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Twenty-three, turning twenty-four in a couple of months.”

“Oh, we’re the same age then, just that I’m a few months older.”

Hyeongjun finds amusement at the exchange with his laughter, as Minhee finds himself smiling as well. “If you’ll think about it, we’re so young and yet we’re worrying over things like this because the adult world sucks!” Hyeongjun exclaims out loud, laughter booming in the small room accompanied with Minhee's own shy laughter. “But I guess this is really just the start of the adult world or also known as,” Hyeongjun makes imaginary quote marks in the air, “reality.” Minhee rolls his eyes jokingly at the exaggerated statement, as Hyeongjun chuckles at his own antics as well.

“So yeah. I know it sucks. But I promise, it’ll get better.” Hyeongjun says with a smile, as Minhee smiles back but looks down bashfully after a few seconds.

Who would've thought he would be able to get life advice from Hyeongjun in a laundry room, of all places?

“Uhh, actually.” Minhee starts, deciding to just get it over with to not disrupt the flow of conversation. “Remember a few days back at the mail room? When we met?” Minhee asks, eyes following Hyeongjun’s figure when the latter stood up to take a peek at his laundry before sitting down once again beside him. “Yeah, what about?”

“I hope you don’t mind, you actually dropped a flyer, it’s still with me at my apartment if you need it?” he asks, watching as Hyeongjun’s face lit up in recognition. “Ah, that! I already have a copy of that, but if you won’t mind I’d like to have it too.”

Minhee nods, as he shyly smiles at Hyeongjun for the nth time that day. “A dance competition?” he asks, waiting for Hyeongjun to nod in affirmation before continuing. “So you’re joining a dance competition?”

“Oh,no no! Well, not me directly, but my kids?” Hyeongjun says, as Minhee’s eyes widen in newfound fondness for Hyeongjun. “I teach at a nearby dance academy, and the kids I teach are joining a dance competition.” He does a little dance in his seat as Minhee laughs out cheerily in support. Hyeongjun smiles back, eyes now shining in obvious love and adoration for the kids he has mentioned. “My kids are the best. Well, not the best in dance I’ll be honest but they work so hard! I know they’re gonna kill it!”

Laughter echoes once again in the small laundry room, as two tings echo afterwards signaling that both of their laundries are done. Unlike before when Minhee couldn’t even look at Hyeongjun and was rushing to get his laundry done, they were both taking time to fold their now dry laundry while exchanging shy glances with each other.

Maybe it was fate playing their games yet again, but this time, Minhee wants to make the best out of the time and opportunity given to him with Hyeongjun.

A little happy crush, sure, but what’s the harm in that?

With tucked laundry baskets under their arms, both Minhee and Hyeongjun brought their laundry back to their rooms, exchanging small talk and shy smiles with each other. Not long after, they both arrived in front of their doors, numbers  _ 0414 _ and  _ 0415 _ in bold fonts.

“Might be a little early since we just got to know each other for just a few weeks,” Hyeongjun says as he tucks his laundry basket closer to his body, “but maybe you want to come to my kids’ competition? It's a few months away, in December.”

Minhee nods his head enthusiastically, a bright smile slowly painting on his face. “I’d love to! That’ll be amazing!” he says, as Hyeongjun happily smiles back.

“Then I better get going, it’s pretty late, and I have an early class tomorrow.” Hyeongjun says as Minhee nods in understanding. “See you around Minhee! And good luck on the job finding! I’m pretty sure that you’ll be getting a call soon!”

Hyeongjun waves at Minhee, with Minhee waving back with his free hand before he entered his room with a soft click of the door. When Minhee was sure that Hyeongjun had already entered his own apartment, he quickly entered his own, smile growing bigger and brighter on his face.

It’s not a lie to say that Minhee’s happy crush really brought happiness in his dull life.


	2. Chapter 2

When you’re high up in the clouds, it’s easy to forget whatever problems you might have, even temporarily. So Minhee blames no one but himself, for forgetting that as he is allowed to bask in happy feelings, he should’ve been prepared for life to suddenly throw shit at him, if the pattern in his life recently has told him anything.

He eyes the empty bottles of soju lying around near his feet, as he sat on the cold ground of his balcony during wee hours of the morning. Somber, tired, but most importantly just overall disappointed at himself, Minhee reaches for another full bottle, twists it open and forgoes the shot glass by taking a drink straight from the bottle.

Minhee wants to think not much of it, that what’s done is done, but his disappointment at himself is immense that everytime he gets reminded of it the urge to jump down from his four-story balcony is high.

No, Minhee is sure he isn’t suicidal, but he can’t help thoughts when it enters his mind when he’s at his lowest.

  
  


_‘I’m not sure you’re fit for our company.’_

_‘We hire the best of the best, and I’m sorry to say but we don’t think you’re up for it.’_

_‘No promises, but we’ll call you if there’s an opening, just not in the team of our well-rounded architects, maybe in our administrative section if you really want to be a part of our company?’_

  
  


Minhee feels dumb almost begging for them to take a second look in his resume, sure that their words no matter if they sound nice or rude, are just empty promises said to placate him. A job interview gone wrong, and he feels immensely disappointed in himself. Thoughts of ‘ _maybe if I tried hard? Studied better? Or maybe if I hadn’t begged at all?’_ plagued his mind, and Minhee just wants to shut down his head. Unknowingly tears slip down his face and he scoffs at the wetness in his face, before hastingly wiping them off angrily with his arm.

He fails to hear the opening of another balcony door next to his, Hyeongjun’s eyes going wide in concern as he sees Minhee’s slumped form on his balcony door. Hyeongjun quickly notes the scattered soju bottles around Minhee, quietly watching as Minhee grabs the opened bottle to take a long sip before placing it hastingly on the ground next to him, unknowing of Hyeongjun watching him. Minhee curls his knees nearer to his body, hugging it to his chest as he buries his face in it to hide his tears.

He sobs softly, unknowing that Hyeongjun watches with a broken heart next door.

Gaining confidence, Hyeongjun softly taps the steel railing to get Minhee’s attention, watching as Minhee’s head shot up in surprise and embarrassment at getting caught crying his heart out.

“Do you have room for one more?”

Hyeongjun doesn’t wait for Minhee’s answer as he swiftly but carefully crosses the small distance between their balconies to cross from his onto Minhee’s balcony, laughing at Minhee’s panicked gaze upon seeing him jump a few meters. A dangerous action, but at that point Hyeongjun doesn’t really care.

Minhee had no choice but to watch as Hyeongjun settled down beside him as he grabbed an unopened bottle, shaking it in front of Minhee’s face as if to ask permission, before opening it and taking a long sip. Minhee isn’t sure if he’s too drunk, but he fails to find words to say at the moment.

“I’m not sure what your alcohol tolerance is, but mine is pretty decent. So if you’re already too wasted, then I guess I’m still gonna be sober by the time you’re dead drunk.” Hyeongjun says, as he smiles softly at Minhee. “I might just be a random neighbor, but I’m here now. So let’s hear your thoughts Minhee, what do you say?”

He really just might be drunk, or too sad - Minhee will blame the numerous alcohol bottles around him when he wakes up - but as soon as Hyeongjun finishes his sentence, Minhee bursts into tears.

Minhee cries his heart out, sobs as loud as he can, chest heavy and heaving from trying to handle all the pain and disappointment by himself. He’s a second too late in realizing that Hyeongjun has put an arm around him, gently pulling his head to rest on his shoulder. The position should be uncomfortable as Hyeongjun is shorter than him, but his heavy heart finds itself seeking comfort, burying his face on Hyeongjun’s shoulder deeper.

Hyeongjun just holds Minhee closer.

It must have been quite a few minutes, but to Minhee it felt like hours. Hyeongjun’s hold on him never budged, as he even softly pats Minhee’s hair in comfort. Minhee has never felt so down in his life, so he has never felt the kind of comfort that Hyeongjun was extending to him at the moment. If Minhee has a choice, he would have never let go.

The shame kicks in a few minutes later, as Minhee slowly lifts his head away, quickly noticing the wet patch of tears Hyeongjun has on his shoulder. He avoids Hyeongjun’s inquiring gaze, obviously embarrassed, as Hyeongjun only laughs at him.

“It’s just tears, Minhee. No biggie, easy to wash!” he says cheerily, as Minhee nods in shame.

Hyeongjun doesn’t force him to talk, only taking small sips of soju straight from the bottle waiting for Minhee to say anything, or even nothing, as Minhee abandoned his own bottle and opted to slowly let the feeling of shame die down, soberness slowly sinking in because of the cold wind touching their skin every now and then.

“I’m sorry.” Minhee whispers, his apology almost buried down amidst a strong gust of wind. Hyeongjun shakes his head to brush off the apology, a bottle of soju on his lips as he took a short sip before placing the bottle on the ground. He then faces Minhee, as Minhee continuously ignores his gaze. “Hey Minhee, look at me?”

Ashamed, Minhee refuses to make eye contact, but was forced to do so when Hyeongjun gently reached out and held both of Minhee’s hands in his. “Minhee?” he called out, and Minhee then had no choice but to take a deep breath, gathering enough courage to look at Hyeongjun.

Minhee sees concern, care, and sympathy all packaged in Hyeongjun’s eyes; and he feels both comfort at his presence and shame at crying his heart out like a child in front of him.

“Why are you apologising?” Hyeongjun asks, as Minhee immediately shrugs in response. “We all have our hard times, you don’t need to apologize.” he says, as Minhee sadly smiles.

“I must look like a loser, bawling his eyes out in front of my neighbor I barely knew.” Minhee says, ignoring Hyeongjun who shakes his head no resolutely. “I just- I just feel like I want to sleep for a week straight, forget about that god awful interview. I want to breathe again, to feel human, but life is so shitty, I’m not doing fine, I’m ignoring the fact that I’m not doing fine, and I just? I just want to breathe again, without feeling like I’ll cry at any second.”

Silence ensues after Minhee’s outburst, and he was almost sure that Hyeongjun will up and leave at any second. _‘Who rants to their neighbor? You’re a loser, Kang Minhee.’_ But life certainly likes to throw surprises at Minhee, as he finds himself in Hyeongjun’s arms a second later.

“I might just be a neighbor,” Hyeongjun starts, as he slowly pats Minhee’s back rhythmically in comfort, “but it’s human nature to sympathize and to comfort anyone I care for. We might just be neighbors, but I care for you, Minhee. I’m here for you, as a neighbor, a stranger if you want, or if you see me as a friend; I’m here for you whenever you’re having a hard time.”

Minhee couldn’t stop himself in time, as tears once again started falling down his face. He brings his hand up to clutch on to Hyeongjun as if he’s his lifeline, hiccupping as he cries his heart out for the second time that night. He savors Hyeongjun’s tight embrace, the hands that caresses his back in comfort, and the silent reassurances that Hyeongjun tells him once in a while.

“You did well today, Minhee. You did very well.”

  
  


-

  
  


With sunlight directly streaming down his face, Minhee wakes up with a splitting headache, and unsurprisingly, a hungover. How he managed to make it to his bed he doesn’t remember, but he does remember crying out his heart to Hyeongjun and shame fills up his being once again.

He takes his time to wake himself up, slowly stretching his body to alertness before slowly sitting up in his bed. He sees a flash of yellow at the corner of his eyes, quickly snatching the obnoxious yellow colored post-it attached to his phone that was on top of his bedside table.

  
  


_‘I left a glass of water and aspirin on your dining table. Take it and don’t forget to eat something as soon as you can! Sorry I had to leave in a hurry, I have a morning class :(_

_Call me as soon as you wake up, or whenever you want to ^_^_

_Hyeongjun, 0415_

_xx-xxxx-xxxx’_

  
  


Minhee won’t lie and will wholeheartedly admit that the shame he felt was completely erased by admiration and gratefulness for Hyeongjun.

So if his little crush turned into something more, Minhee won’t deny that too.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Hours later is when the shame kicks in full force, as Minhee cringes everytime he remembers how he cried his heart out on that fateful night. Multiple times Taeyoung had told him that it was fine, it happens, and that Minhee was lucky Hyeongjun was nice enough to comfort him.

_‘Crush or not, looks like Hyeongjun-sshi is a decent person. If he’ll make fun of you he would have dropped you the minute you started wailing. Also he wouldn’t have given you his number.’_

Yes. Minhee has Hyeongjun’s number stored in his phone, heck he even has it memorized already.

Have they exchanged messages? Yes. Did Minhee initiate it? No. As soon as the hangover went away, the shame was in full force in Minhee’s whole being that he was convinced that he should hide from Hyeongjun forever. He saved Hyeongjun’s number, even having it memorized in his head, but he never dared to message Hyeongjun first, not knowing what to say.

_‘I’m sorry I was being a baby?’_

_‘I’m sorry I looked like an idiot?’_

_‘You’ll never see me again?!’_

Minhee doesn’t know from which message he should send to Hyeongjun, up until a point that he was so convinced never to send anything instead when the same day, at night when he was sure Hyeongjun was back in his apartment, his phone _pinged!_ with a message.

  
  


**Hyeongjun**

You never messaged me, are you okay?

Still feeling sick?

Are you even alive?!

**Minhee**

heh

I’m alive

although I wish the ground just swallow me up

**Hyeongjun**

lmao are you feeling ashamed?

nah don’t be, it happens to all of us! 

I got drunk faced shit too kk

**Minhee**

I’m so sorry Hyeongjun ㅠㅠ

  
  


No matter how much Minhee apologized, Hyeongjun just responded with endless emojis and with reassurances that it was fine, and that he should not apologize for what happened. Heaven sent is what Hyeongjun must be, and Minhee still feels the shame, but giddiness replaces it with every growing second that he gets to exchange messages with Hyeongjun.

“Earth to Kang Minhee?”

Minhee looks up and sees Taeyoung looking at him with an eyebrow raised, the straw of his milk tea in between his lips. He switches his own cup of milk tea to his left hand to wipe the condensation it left on his right. “What?” he asks, as he took a long sip. Why they were drinking milk tea during November when it was getting colder with every passing day, Minhee doesn’t know.

“I said, if you’re not feeling up to it you can just take a rest?”

Taeyoung’s offer is not unwelcome, as it was rare that the both of them have their rest days on the same day, plus, Minhee admits to himself, the crying session he had days back still has it’s lingering effects of tiredness on him. Minhee originally planned to rest the whole day off by sleeping in his apartment, maybe exchange messages with Hyeongjun a bit more, but accompanying Taeyoung to eat out and to briefly visit his boyfriend was not an unwelcome change of plans.

“Nah I’m fine.” Minhee says as he takes another long sip, emptying out his cup of milk tea before throwing the empty cup away in a nearby trash bin, staying in his spot as he waits for Taeyoung to empty out his and to throw the empty cup as well. “I can use some fresh air. I always either go to the ice cream shop or to my apartment. A change of scenery would be nice.”

He stumbles when Taeyoung reaches up to throw an arm around his shoulder before ruffling his hair a bit roughly. “That’s the Minhee hyung I know!” Taeyoung exclaims, as Minhee pushes him away with a loud amused huff. “Never let life pull you down! Learn to let go and live! Learn to have fun!”

“We’re literally just going to visit your boyfriend?” Minhee says, as he pats down his hair, following Taeyoung’s excited footsteps. “Yeah! And I can’t wait for you to finally meet him!”

Chattering of kids is what Minhee heard first, before seeing said kids playing in the playground in front of a small almost rundown building in view, greeting him and Taeyoung. They hurried their steps as a strong gust of wind blew by them, the loud screaming of kids echoing in their ears as Minhee follows Taeyoung’s quick steps towards inside the building. The kids ran past them inside entering various rooms found inside the building.

Minhee takes his time observing the building, obviously a small art academy of some sort, as he follow Taeyoung’s quick steps up a single floor, taking a turn, before finally stopping in front of a room.

“You’re boyfriend’s a teacher?” Minhee guesses, as Taeyoung shakes his head negative. “Nah, just a volunteer art teacher.” Taeyoung says distractedly, eyes searching before landing towards a boy with dark hair falling in his eyes, crouching near a group kids busily coloring in their drawings. Minhee watches as Taeyoung’s eyes lit up, arm going up to knock softly at the door before waving excitedly as soon as his eyes made contact with said boy inside the room.

They waited as said boyfriend gave cheery goodbyes to the kids he was accompanying before swiftly going out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him with a _click_.

“Young-ie, you’re here? You’re early.”

Taeyoung nods excitedly, hand grasping the other excitedly in his. “Yep, was excited to spend the day with you! Seongmin, this is Minhee, my coworker I told you about? And Minhee, this is Seongmin, my boyfriend!”

They exchange short polite greetings, before Seongmin takes a short glance at Taeyoung before looking at Minhee with a sheepish smile. “So, I know that originally we’re just going to eat out, the three of us?” he confirms, waiting for Minhee to nod in confirmation before continuing. “But honestly I didn’t want Minhee-sshi to feel like a third wheel at any second, so I invited a coworker of mine to join us for lunch?” Seongmin says.

Minhee feels like his life might be a movie, with how it’s as if everything just falls in place.

When he was about to nod his assent that it was fine, Seongmin intejects with a ‘oh, that’s him!’ before Minhee turns to his left and sees no other than Hyeongjun himself.

“Hyeongjun-sshi?” Taeyoung says, he himself surprised, as Seongmin looks at both Taeyoung and Minhee, seeing recognition and surprise in both of their faces. “You both know Hyeongjun hyung?”

A growing smile started to appear on Taeyoung’s face as Minhee turned beet red, eyes wide as he maintained eye contact with Hyeongjun who was walking nearer towards him. Clad in fresh clothes, a white tee and gray joggers with his bag hanging on his shoulder, Hyeongjun was wearing a smile as he approached the group.

“This is Hyeongjun hyung, my coworker. He teaches dance to the kids on the floor below.” Seongmin introduces, eyes still full of question as he eyes Minhee who had a bashful smile directed towards Hyeongjun. “This is Taeyoung, my boyfriend. And this is-”

“Minhee.” Hyeongjun interjects, breaking eye contact with Minhee to look at Seongmin with an amused smile. “I know him, he’s my neighbor.” he says, eyes full of teasing that Taeyoung didn’t miss, if his snicker of laughter was anything to go by.

Seongmin nods, and smiles at all of them before linking arms with Taeyoung. “Shall we go then?”

All Minhee could do was nod.

  
  


-

  
  


Dinner was an eventful happening.

Minhee knows that Seongmin was being considerate to him to not make him feel like a third wheel and that’s why he invited another friend, but that friend being Hyeongjun just made everything look like a double date.

Not that Minhee was complaining, no! But he was definitely not ready to see Hyeongjun again, their last meeting being the night where he was shit drunk and cried his heart out.

So yes, Minhee would like to go out with Hyeongjun again, but he was heavily unprepared.

Conversation was inevitable between the four of them, and Minhee was grateful that all three of them were comfortable enough to exchange conversations with each other. He’s awkward, he feels awkward, but there was never a time where they made him feel like he’s left out of the conversation.

Even for a while, Minhee unknowingly let go of his nervousness and enjoyed the lunch with Hyeongjun, Taeyoung, and Seongmin.

But of course, fate yet again has its own plans.

With only a subtle wink as a warning, as soon as they were out of the restaurant Taeyoung whined exaggeratedly on how he wants to spend time with Seongmin and if Minhee and Hyeongjun can go ahead. Hyeongjun laughs at his antics as he quickly waves them away, letting out a cheery ‘see you tomorrow!’ to Seongmin getting dragged away by Taeyoung. Minhee was barely able to bid them goodbye, shaking his head at Taeyoung’s obvious tactic.

“Let’s go? Hyeongjun asks, as Minhee looks at him confusingly.

“Uhh, where?”

Hyeongjun laughs at Minhee’s question, watching as Minhee grows shyer with every second passing. “Home, silly! To our apartment!” he says as he walks ahead, forcing Minhee to catch up and to follow in his footsteps.

It was a cold fall night, but Minhee’s heart never felt so warm walking beside Hyeongjun, sharing shy glances and even shyer smiles.

“I know that you already told me before that you were a dance teacher, but I didn’t know you teach in that school.” Minhee says, as Hyeongjun nods with a smile. “If you don’t mind me asking, why then do you go home late at night? From what Seongmin had told us earlier, you guys finish classes early because the kids need to go home early.”

Hyeongjun nods at this, skipping over a wet patch on the ground. He smiles gratefully at Minhee when a hand shot up to steady his balance even if he was far from falling on said puddle. “Seongmin’s right. But it’s a small school, almost due to close if the principal didn’t work hard to bid it back. So I just help with the extra admin stuff.” he says.

Minhee humms in affirmation, cheek burning with a slight blush as he didn’t remove his hand from the small of Hyeongjun’s back, Hyeongjun not shying away from the contact.

“You must really like the kids to stay then?” Minhee comments, as Hyeongjun laughs out loud, head nodding enthusiastically. “I sure do. It doesn’t pay much, truthfully, but I love seeing the kids excel in their art form of preference; may it be in Seongmin’s drawing class or in my dance class.” Hyeongjun says, voice full of adoration.

They slowed down their footsteps when the view of their apartment building came, and slowed down even further as they continued walking in the hallway after going off the lift on their respective floor. They came into a gradual stop right in front of familiar doors with embossed _0414_ and _0415_ on them.

“I hope you message me more, Minhee.” Hyeongjun teases, as Minhee smiles back shyly and nods in promises to do so. “This might be a few days late and I hope this doesn’t come off as arrogant; but like what I said earlier, I really like kids and that’s why I strived hard to find a teaching job and stayed even if it doesn’t pay much.

I’m not saying I’m perfect, my life is far from one. But having something to wake up for everyday is a start. What or whom do you wake up for in the morning, Minhee?”

Minhee looked at Hyeongjun confusingly at the question, a huff of laughter escaping his lips as he looked down in contemplation. “I’m not sure. Life feels like it’s just an endless routine at this point.”

Hyeongjun nods his head in agreement, flashing Minhee a comforting smile as soon as he catches Minhee’s gaze. “And that’s okay. Routine or not, that’s fine. As long as you keep moving forward, you’ll eventually find out what you really want. One step at a time.”

Feeling fondness overflowing in his chest, Minhee didn’t even consider stopping himself as he raises a hand to ruffle Hyeongjun’s hair playfully, catching him off guard as he now looks at him with wide eyes.

“I really appreciate the pep talk, but that was a bit too serious, Hyeongjun-ie.”

Hyeongjun laughs at Minhee’s words as he playfully pushes him away, turning to enter his own apartment with a big smile plastered on his face. “Good night Minhee. I had fun tonight.”

“Good night, Hyeongjun.” Minhee says back with a smile, watching Hyeongjun enter his own apartment then entering his afterwards.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Call it a sudden struck of bravery or dumbness, but Minhee decides that hey, maybe it’s worth a risk after all.

So on a random chilly Thursday morning, Minhee stands up from his bed, makes quick work to shower, clothe, and feed himself; before pocketing his phone with Hyeongjun’s message of _‘good morning Minhee!’_ blinking brightly as he wents on his merry way to a flower shop.

Yes, flowers for a Song Hyeongjun.

The last few weeks have been very eventful for Minhee. No, not eventful as in with regards to job finding (that’s another topic that Minhee still finds hard to swallow), but eventful ever since the bright presence of Hyeongjun has entered his life.

It’s not an understatement to say that Minhee’s life had gotten brighter with Hyeongjun in it. Exchanging text messages at any time of the day is now the norm, and random late night meet-ups at either of their balconies (mostly at Minhee’s) is something that Minhee looks forward to.

Taeyoung says that they’re in a weird state of friends to lovers, Minhee says the lovers part is still nowhere to be found. Unfortunately for Minhee Hyeongjun is now also friends with Taeyoung, and is now partners in crime with him in teasing Minhee whenever he makes time to visit the ice cream shop, usually stringing Seongmin along or even the kids he teaches at the academy during their break times.

 _‘If the lovers part are still not found for you then I don’t know what to tell you.’_ Taeyoung tells him one time, as soon as they saw Hyeongjun turn a corner from outside their shop with the kids he teaches, once again visiting the ice cream shop. _‘He makes time to visit you whenever he can. That’s like, a glaring sign already Kang Minhee.’_

So with enough push and the little courage he has built up, Minhee decides to step up his game.

He’s not even being subtle with his little crush, and Minhee’s pretty sure that Hyeongjun has an idea that Minhee likes him. But the more they spend time together, the more Hyeongjun does nothing about it. It got to a point that Minhee was so convinced that Hyeongjun sees him no more as a friend and that he was just too nice to reject him, before Taeyoun straight up slaps him in head physically, and with a _‘he won’t make time to message you, hang out with you, or even visit you at work if he isn’t interested at you even one bit, idiot.’_

His confidence may be misplaced, but what’s wrong with trying to step up your game, right? No harm in trying?

Minhee wastes no time in picking out the simplest but prettiest sunflower there is in the flower shop, pays quickly and bids the florist a cheery _bye!_

What’s wrong with visiting a friend with flowers at his workplace, right?

He brisk walks towards the art academy, rushing for a chance to surprise Hyeongjun during his lunch break with flowers (a sunflower, singular, but hey, Minhee hasn’t gotten his salary yet for the week, and it’s the thought that counts, right?) and an offer of a quick lunch.

Minhee expects to hear screaming children playing around with happy smiles and a beaming teacher playing with them as the view that’ll greet him when he enters the art academy, but what he sees instead is a crying child no older than eight cowering behind Hyeongjjun, the latter fiercely holding him by the shoulder as he hides the crying child behind him by his legs. A woman was seen and audibly heard even from a distance screaming her head off, with repeated attempts of trying to get to the child and Hyeongjun shielding her off.

“Ma’am, we can talk about this in a civilized manner. Please calm down.” Minhee hears Hyeongjun say, as he practically runs to Hyeongjun’s side.

Surprised be damned, Hyeongjun’s concentration was broken for a split second when he saw Minhee clutching a singular sunflower on his hand rush to his side, with concern written all over his face. He wastes no time as he brings the child to his arms and passes him to Minhee, Minhee catching the kid almost by reflex in his right arm, the sunflower for Hyeongjun in his left. Hyeongjun flashes him a tight smile, eyes pleading. “Take Juyong away, just in the classroom. Just for a while. I’ll calm his mom down first, okay? Please take him.”

Minhee nods and turns away to quickly whisk the child to safety inside his classroom, but wasn’t quick enough to hear the sharp sound of a hand making contact with skin in a sharp slap. He looks back to see Hyeongjun’s head turned to the side, cheek red from the sting of the slap that Juyong’s mother gave him. He takes a step in an attempt to aid Hyeongjun, but sees him shake his head in miniscule movements, eyes desperate to just take the crying child away.

With a heavy heart, Minhee turns around and runs towards the empty classroom, hands tight around the crying child and ears shut from the woman screaming profanities at Hyeongjun.

  
  


-

  
  


Turns out that Juyong’s father was the one making him go learn dance in the art academy because the child was interested in it, while his mother was left in the dark. It was something a teacher was not obligated to meddle in, and Hyeongjun was forced to let the child join his somehow calmed down mother to go home and have a talk with his father as a whole family.

It was hours later, long enough for the skies to go dark. Hyeongjun and Minhee sat side by side on the floor against a wall in Hyeongjun’s small but modest dance room, with mirrors on two sides of the room. Minhee let’s Hyeongjun be, watches through the mirror in front of them as Hyeongjun sighs from time to time, eyes downcast.

“That must be humiliating.” Hyeongjun whispers. Minhee doesn’t answer, knowing that Hyeongun will continue his words in a few moments of pause. “I’m Juyong’s teacher, and I couldn’t even protect him properly.”

Minhee watches as Hyeongjun wipes a stray tear away from his face, slightly wincing in pain when his hand catches the small gash Juyong’s mother had left on his face when he slapped him. 

Must be another bout of courage Minhee has no idea where it came from, but there was no hesitation in his actions when he brings a hand towards Hyeongjun’s face, effectively cupping his bruised cheek. He brings him slightly closer to him, gently caressing the light bruise with his thumb. “It hurts, doesn’t it?” he quietly asks, watching as unshed tears fill in the eyes of Hyeongjun. He receives a nod in reply, another stray tear falling down on his cheek as MInhee quickly wipes it away.

He brings Hyeongjun’s head to his shoulder, Hyeongjun not hesitating to bury his face on Minhee’s neck. Minhee brings an arm around Hyeongjun, pulling him closer, tighter.

“That wasn’t humiliating, that was very brave of you actually, Hyeongjun-seongsaengnim.”

Hyeongjun chuckles, Minhee feeling the vibration in his chest. They allow the silence to cover them comfortably like a warm blanket, each other’s presence enough to calm down the storm of emotions in them.

“I just wanted to teach the kids dance, see them do well. It’s the one thing that keeps me going, and it pains me to see these kids have it hard.” Hyeongjun says, and Minhee’s heart swells in admiration.

“Hey.” Minhee calls out, gently pulling Hyeongjun away so they can face each other properly. “Remember when you asked me what makes me wake up in the morning? My life goal?” Minhee asks, as Hyeongjun nods with an expression of genuine confusion evident on his face. Minhee smiles fondly, as he yet again reaches a hand out to lightly caress the gash Hyeongjun has on his face. “I realized that I still don’t have one. A goal or anything. You told me that’s fine as long as I keep moving forward. And Hyeongjun,” Minhee pauses, Hyeongjun patiently waiting for his next words, unmoving in Minhee’s hold. “You, you’re amazing. You know what you want in life, and you’re achieving it, one step at a time. Juyong will understand his Hyeonjun-seonsaengnim. You did what you can, and you’re doing great.”

Hyeongjun naturally falls into his arms with his words, as Hyeongjun hugs Minhee tight. Face buried in Minhee’s shoulder. Minhee didn’t need to ask if Hyeongjun was crying, if the damp spot forming on his shoulder was anything to go by.

“You did well today, you really did.”

Minhee allows Hyeongjun to cry in his arms, and only pulls away when Hyeongjun does so with his cries quieting down to sniffles. His eyes widen when Hyeongjun pulls the now wilted sunflower from behind Minhee, the latter completely forgetting it with what happened earlier that day.

“Was this for me?”

The courage Minhee found moments ago was now lost as he’s now back to being a blushing mess, ignoring the growing smile that Hyeongjun has on his tear-stained face.

“Y-yeah.” Minhee admits, hearing Hyeongjun lightly laugh at his response. “I was supposed to invite you out for a quick lunch, but yeah things happened.”

Hyeongjun nods in understanding, as Minhee took shy peeks at his companion. Hyeongjun flashes him a smile when he catches his gaze, and Minhee finds himself smiling back, butterflies in his stomach going haywire.

“Maybe we can postpone it then?” Hyeongjun suggests as Minhee shyly nods in agreement. He gets caught off guard when Hyeongjun suddenly grabs his hand, and holds Minhee’s hand both in his with the stem of the sunflower intertwined between their fingers.

“How about a date with me this weekend, Minhee?”


	3. Chapter 3

Minhee would be lying if he said that he has never gone on a date.

He had a few flings, a number of exes that can be counted with a single hand. He remembers his first date with his high school boyfriend Yunseong, he remembers being a bumbling idiot, a blushing mess even when they held hands for the first time. He remembers his college boyfriend Jungmo, an overall sweet guy who never hesitated in showering him in affection may it be in public during their dates, or in each other’s dorm cuddling in bed. Both relationships ended on a good note, and Minhee hasn’t had anyone since then.

Sure, he had a few crushes here and there, but never to an extent of wanting to start a relationship again. Life has been hard, and Minhee felt that he doesn’t have time for a serious romantic relationship.

But with Hyeongjun? Yeah he’s willing to try again.

So he donned his best button up, wore the best pair of jeans he has, styled his hair, put on some perfume; and sent a full body selfie to Taeyoung just to check if he looks okay.

  
  


**Taeyoung**

If I didn’t have a boyfriend I would have asked you out on a date

**Minhee**

shut up

I look fine?

**Taeyoung**

yeah you look fine as hell

one look and Hyeongjun will fall head over heels for you

if he isn’t already

**Minhee**

SHUT UP

  
  


Minhee’s pretty sure Hyeongun is somehow interested in him.  _ ‘Who asks someone out on a date if they aren’t interested in him?!’ _ He doesn’t know how, doesn’t know when, but Minhee’s pretty convinced that somehow Hyeongjun likes him too. If the amount of text messages they have exchanged or the late night hang outs in each other’s balcony aren’t enough as proof then Minhee doesn't know anymore.

Of course, there are times that Minhee doubts what the truth might be, that Hyeongjun might have only asked him out on a friendly date and not a romantic one. But he doesn’t want to dwell on it, literally decides to put it on the back of his mind. Minhee wants to enjoy the day with Hyeongjun, and decides that he’ll think about all the other stuff afterwards.

For now, he’ll spend his time with Hyeongjun out on a date.

Unknowingly shaking his feet in nervousness, Minhee sips on the iced green tea he ordered for himself as he waits for Hyeongjun at a cafe. Hyeongjun wasn’t even late, Minhee was just a little early because he was too nervous, but also excited for the day. Hyeongjun didn’t tell him where they were going or what they were going to do, just told Minhee  _ ‘just trust me and I’ll surprise you!’ _ so really, Minhee had no choice but to let Hyeongjun surprise them on their date.

Date.

God, Minhee feels himself blushing everytime he remembers that he was gonna be out on a date with Hyeongjun. It feels too surreal that Minhee lost himself in the clouds, too busy daydreaming when Hyeongjun arrives.

“Minhee?”

He turns his head fast at the sound of Hyeongjun calling his name, and Minhee feels himself blushing tenfold at the sight of Hyeongun wearing a pastel colored sweater and a pair of simple jeans underneath his winter coat. It was such a simple look, but Minhee only sees Hyeongjun in his vision, probably the cutest boy he has ever laid eyes on.

Minhee watches as Hyeongjun bashfully smiles at his outright staring, and sits down in front of Minhee. “Is that for me?” he asks, pointing at the extra drink Minhee has on the table. Minhee nods, as Hyeongjun smiles once again before pulling the drink closer to him, placing the straw in between his lips.

“Oh, this tastes good! What is this?” Hyeongjun asks, as Minhee shyly smiles at him, hand shooting up to scratch the back of his head in nervousness. “Peach iced tea.” he mumbles shyly. “I really didn’t know what to get you, but I tasted that before and it tastes sweet, and you know that I always get reminded of you whenever I taste something sweet.”

This time it wasn’t said unknowingly, and Minhee waited and watched as Hyeongjun’s face slowly started turning red into a blush.

Yes Minhee was flirting, and it seems like Hyeongjun liked it too.

Hyeongjun shyly smiled as he looked at Minhee smiling wide at seeing him blush, hands cupped around the drink as he continued on sipping in his peach iced tea. “Didn’t know you were a master charmer, Kang Minhee-sshi.”

Minhee laughs bashfully, as he shakes his head in denial. “No not really,” he says, as Hyeongjun raises an eyebrow teasingly. “I don’t do this much, this dating thing, if it’s not obvious.” Minhee admits, as Hyeongjun looks at Minhee unbelievingly at his words. “I might look like an idiot, so, I apologize in advance.”

He hears a snort in answer before Minhee looks up to see Hyeongjun smiling widely at him, not mistaken at seeing his eyes full of fondness. No one’s asking, but Minhee would admit that his heart skipped a beat at being showered with fondness by Hyeongjun.

Quickly finishing his drink in big slurps, Hyeongjun suddenly stands up and takes Minhee’s hand, effectively making him stand on his feet too. Minhee watches him with wide eyes as Hyeongjun playfully smiles at him, before dragging him out of the cafe.

“Let’s go then, Minhee! I can’t let you beat me in trying to charm your pants off! We have a date to go to!”

Hyeongjun didn’t ask, but Minhee was already charmed.

  
  


-

  
  


An ice rink.

Hyeongjun brought Minhee to an ice rink. He watches kids running around on the ice, groups of people playing around, and even couples casually strolling around hand in hand. Minhee stares around in horror, mind going fast with thoughts on how to not embarrass himself in front of Hyeongjun.  _ ‘I have no idea how to skate ohmygod I’m going to fall and-’ _

Too busy trying not to feel terrified, Minhee almost loses his footing when Hyeongjun suddenly pulls him towards the counter, and speedily requests for two pairs of skating boots.

“Here!” Hyeongjun cheerily tells Minhee, bringing the pair of skating boots in front of Minhee’s eyes, lightly pushing him to a direction of a bench to make Minhee sit. “I wasn’t sure what your foot size was so I just made a wild guess.” Minhee helplessly smiles at Hyeongjun’s excitement, taking the pair of boots and starts to loosen his own shoelaces. Hyeongjun sits besides him and quickly takes his own off, and laces up his own skating boots quickly. Minhee had no heart to tell Hyeongjun how terrified he was, but he underestimated how perceptive Hyeongjun was.

As soon as Hyeongjun was done, he made quick work in putting his own shoes and other belongings in the locker they rented out for themselves, before approaching Minhee who was still struggling with his boots. He squats down by Minhee’s feet, and gently grabs the tangled laces from Minhee’s hands. “You know,” he starts, looking at Minhee from time to time as he quickly laces up Minhee’s skating boots. “You don’t need to feel so terrified. I’m no pro but I do know how to stand on my own feet. I can teach you how to skate!”

Minhee splutters at the words, embarrassed as Hyeongjun chuckles at his reaction. “I- I did skate before! I’m just, no good at it.” Minhee mumbles, watching as Hyeongjun pats his boots as soon as he was done lacing them up. “I’m scared of falling, okay.” he explains. Hyeongjun pays it no mind as he stands up, and offers a hand to Minhee as the latter shyly accepts it with an embarrassed smile. “It’s okay to fall, Minhee, just stand up and try again! And no need to worry, I’ll hold your hand all the way.”

Hyeongjun held his hands as Minhee wobbly stood up on his feet, and cautiously entered the rink carefully to avoid the speeding kids around them. Hyeongjun’s smile never wavered, as they skated around the side of the rink. Not soon after Minhee learned to move forward slowly on his own but Hyeongjun did make good with his promise, as he held Minhee’s hand and never let go no matter how many times he fell or how slow he moves forward.

“See? Not that hard, isn’t it?” Hyeongjun asks, as Minhee couldn’t do anything but to sigh and smile fondly at Hyeongjun. They continue skating slowly around the rink, hands still clasped with each other. “It’s hard at first but you did it!”

“You held my hand all the way though.” Minhee mumbles shyly, as Hyeongjun raises their hands in the air. “Want me to let go then?” he asks tauntingly. Minhee furrows his eyebrows at him, before gripping Hyeongjun’s hand even tighter, pulling him closer by the hand. It was by sheer luck that they both didn’t manage to fall when Hyeongjun stumbled closer to Minhee, being held by the waist by Minhee’s free hand.

It’s not the most romantic place, with screaming kids and generally too many people around them; but chest to chest, hand in hand, and with faces near to each other, Minhee and Hyeongjun can see no other else but each other.

“Don’t you ever let go of me, Song Hyeongjun.” Minhee whispers, cheeks red and complementing Hyeongjun’s blush as well. Hyeogjun stares at him with wide eyes, face turning even more red at the contact. He smiles shyly at the words, nodding slowly.

“Who said I will ever let you go, Kang Minhee?”

  
  


-

  
  


Really, sometimes a single phone call is what it will take to change your mood.

Tired and sweaty even in the cold weather, Minhee and Hyeongjun exit the skating rink with happy hearts and even brighter smiles. Hyeongjun excuses himself to get hot drinks for him and Minhee by the rink’s cafe, turning down Minhee’s protests that he can do it instead, as Minhee had no choice but to let him go and wait by the door of the building.

Everything was going well, a little too well, and Minhee was almost one hundred percent sure where things were headed. Maybe Hyeongjun will ask him out on their way home, Minhee even considers that if he has enough courage he’ll be the one to ask Hyeongjun out later that day. He lost himself in the elation that he almost misses his phone ringing, an unknown number flashing in his screen.

Minhee answers.

  
  


_ “Is this Kang Minhee?” _

“Yes?”

_ “This is Jeongrim Architecture Firm. We would like to ask when you’re available for an interview?” _

  
  


Hyeongjun comes back to a beaming Minhee, almost spilling the hot drinks he has in his hands as Minhee suddenly bulldozes him, engulfing Hyeongjun into a hug.

“Minhee?”

“I got a call Hyeongjun!”

Minhee pulls away from Hyeongjun, still holding him at a distance by the arms. Minhee doesn’t know it yet, but seeing him flash a smile that big almost melted Hyeongjun’s heart. “I got a phone call from Jeongrim Architecture Firm, Hyeongjun! I have an interview this Thursday!”

Clueless and overly joyed, Minhee pulls Hyeongjun again into a tight hug, Hyeongjun desperately trying not to spill the drinks he has in his hands, a weak smile on his face. “That’s, great. That’s great Minhee.” he weakly says, as Minhee pulls away, sheepishly belatedly realizing that Hyeongjun was trying not to spill the drinks.

He takes on one drink in his hand, flashing Hyeongjun another bright smile as gratitude before taking a small sip from the drink. Hyeongjun quietly watches him from the side, a small smile on his face.

“I just didn't expect a call from them, honestly. They’re such a big company, so why would they consider me? I didn’t think much when I sent them my resume, you know? They’re not even a priority if you ask me. But then again, a job interview is still a potential job, right?”

Hyeongjun nods. “Of course. Any potential job interview is an opportunity. You should grab it when you can.” Minhee smiles at his answer, obviously still elated at the piece of news. They have started walking a few steps on their way home, taking time so that they may spend more of it together. If there wasn’t anything to talk about, silence would embrace the both of them, and Minhee would take the chance to peek at Hyeongjun and see him with a small smile on his face. The quiet comfortable presence that he feels from Hyeongjun makes his heart skip a beat, and Minhee was almost sure where the night was headed.

A short train ride and a few minutes of walk, before they knew it they were already in front of their apartment doors.

Shy, Minhee tries to avoid looking into Hyeongjun’s eyes. He can practically feel the amusement coming off of Hyeongjun, as the latter smiles at Minhee’s antics of trying hard not to look at him. Hands void of anything, Minhee had nowhere to hold or to hide the tremor of his hands as Hyeongjun suddenly took his right hand in his.

Minhee looks up, and sees Hyeongjun sporting a shy smile of his own. Instead of looking at Minhee he was looking at their intertwined hands instead, cheeks flushed with a shy smile on his face.

“I really had fun today, Minhee.”

“Me too, Hyeongjun.”

Call him an idiot, a dreamer, a dumb boy who’s so deep into his crush that his mind went out of his head; but Minhee was pretty sure that Hyeongjun was going to ask him out first. So to see Hyeongjun squeeze his hand once, flash him a small smile, before bidding him a quiet good night as he entered his apartment without glancing back got Minhee more confused than elated.

The numbers  _ 0415 _ plastered on Hyeongjun’s apartment door angrily glared at him.

‘Did I do something wrong?’

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


It had been 4 days, 8 hours, 20 minutes, and 38 seconds since their date day; and Hyeongjun has only messaged him a total of five times since then. Not that Minhee would admit that he was counting.

Anxiety plagued Minhee, and on bad days he was sure Hyeongjun hated him. The rational side of his head says no, that Hyeongjun doesn’t hate him, that there is a reason why Hyeongjun was talking less to him recently. But it was hard for Minhee to believe rationality, when he has no clue why Hyeongjun is avoiding him.

Was the date that bad? Did he say something wrong? Did he do something wrong that made Hyeongjun uncomfortable?

Minhee had no answers for the questions that tormented him, and he lost count how many times he had wanted to drop everything and just knock on Hyeongjun’s door to ask him what went wrong and how he could fix it.

Taeyoung has repeatedly told Minhee to just ask Hyeongjun directly, but then again, call him an idiot or a dumb boy too deep in his crush, but Minhee is to shy and embarrassed to talk to Hyeongjun about it.

“Maybe he just hates me now.” Minhee mumbles to himself, kicking a stray rock that was on his path on his way home from the convenience store. It was a Wednesday night, just a few hours away from his potential job interview with Jeongrim. He’s supposed to be nervous having an interview with such a big company, but Minhee admits that he’s thinking more of Hyeongjun than his job interview.

It’s not that he doesn’t want it, but he wasn’t lying when he told Hyeongjun that the job interview with Jeongrim wasn’t a priority. He was desperate, and just passed his resume to all the architecture firms out there in Seoul. Jeongrim Architecture Firm is one of the biggest in Seoul and Minhee was almost sure that he won’t get in. The more he thinks about it the more that he feels it was a kind of luck that wasn’t supposed to be given to him.

He might not be the smartest, or the most hardworking, but Minhee knows himself. Meeting Hyeongjun was just the cherry on top of him finally admitting to himself that he still doesn’t know what he truly wants in his life. He worked hard to finish his degree and worked hard to hopefully score a job somewhere in hopes that it will give him a direction in life, on what he wants to do, and even if it pains Minhee to admit but he knows that even until that moment, he doesn’t know what he really wants. Will that job interview even make him happy, give him the direction in life he desperately wants?

Minhee groans in frustration, crouching down on the ground with his hands on his head, plastic bag full of snacks and drinks clinking together and hitting his head. He ignores the slight pain as he chooses to wallow in frustration, groaning out loud.

“Minhee-sshi?”

He looks up in surprise and sees a familiar face, the face that he has seen only twice, but familiar enough to make him stand up in embarrassment. “Serim-sshi!”

Amused, Serim watches as Minhee hurriedly stands up and takes a step back, obviously embarrassed at being caught having a mini breakdown in the middle of the sidewalk at almost midnight. “Are you okay?” he asks, as Minhee nods his head politely, too embarrassed to make eye contact. Serim huffs out in laughter at the answer, as Minhee frowns even more at the embarrassment.

“I heard you groaning out loud before I even saw you, Minhee-sshi.” Serim says, as Minhee flushes even more. “So can I have a guess that you were really not okay?”

Minhee was ready to just take a run and leave Serim and his embarrassment, but that would just mean more embarrassment for him and his… whatever with Hyeongjun. He instead avoids eye contact, crossing his arms to take in more warmth. “Just peachy. I have this job interview, I’m kinda stressing over it, I guess.”

Serim hums in understanding, nodding simultaneously. “Oh yeah, I heard from Hyeongjun actually. Too bad that you won’t be able to go to the dance competition his kids are competing at.”

He wasn’t sure if he heard right, but seeing Serim’s confused reaction at him being surprised at the statement was enough for Minhee to know that he didn’t hear wrong. “The dance competition is tomorrow?!”

“Yes, you didn’t know?” Serim asks, genuinely confused. Minhee shakes his head, the dots starting to connect, finally starting to make sense in his head. “I thought you would know. Hyeongjun told me that you said you were gonna come? But then when I asked again he said you had a job interview tomorrow.” he says, as Minhee stares at him flabbergasted. “I assumed that you knew that competition was tomorrow and that you told Hyeongjun you couldn’t come because of your job interview.”

Minhee audibly sighs out loud in disbelief. Everything was starting to make sense, why their date ended that way, why Hyeongjun was barely talking to him since then. Serim watches the disbelief play around in Minhee’s face, worried at the reaction he was showing.

“Don’t tell me, Hyeongjun didn’t tell you?”

He gets Minhee shaking his head negative in response as an answer, as Serim sighs out loud in frustration. “Song Hyeongjun.” he mutters, grabbing his phone from his pocket and only stopping when he sees Minhee shake his head even more. “Don’t blame him.” Minhee mutters, as Serim looks at him with furrowed eyebrows, waiting for a response. “He wants me to go to the job interview. He was just thinking what he thinks was the best for me.” Minhee says.

Serim huffs out in answer, a smile of disbelief plastered on his face. “Look, Minhee-sshi. I know we only met, twice? And I won’t lie, Hyeongjun talks a lot about you. Hyeongjun cares for you so much, and we both know how he is. But Minhee,” Serim pauses, waiting until Minhee looked up at him before continuing. “that’s what Hyeongjun thinks is the best for you. Now again, we don’t know each other that much, I don’t know what this job interview really is, but Minhee, don’t you know yourself best?”

Minhee looks straight at Serim at his words, allowing the words to sink in. Serim doesn’t pressure him to answer, only smiles small and walks forward to place a hand on Minhee’s shoulder, patting him in solidarity. “I’m not saying you should get up and leave your job interview, Minhee-sshi. But as Hyeongjun’s friend, this competition is really important to him, and your presence will make Hyeongjun really happy.”

He watches Serim as he takes a step back, a teasing smile plastered on his face. “That kid must really like you for him not to invite you to his kids’ dance competition just because you have a job interview at the same time.” he offhandedly comments, as Minhee feels himself flushing. “Good luck with the job interview, Minhee-sshi. And you take care of yourself.” Serim says, bidding him goodbye.

It must have been midnight by the time Minhee came into his senses after watching Serim leave, taking his time to embrace the cold as he walked back to his apartment. He stops right in front of his door, taking a look at the numbers  _ 0415 _ plastered right beside his apartment, light inside the room seeping through the door. For a split second Minhee had wanted to walk up Hyeongjun’s apartment, knock at his door and demand for explanations, but he didn’t have the heart to do so.

What does Hyeongjun think was the best for Minhee?   
  
What does even Minhee think was the best for himself?   
  
Minhee had a lot to think about night.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Big round eyes stare at Hyeongjun, as the kid huffs his chest out in delight. Hyeongjun smiles at the child feeling proud, as he ruffles his hair before he proceeds to fix the kid’s disarray clothes. Juyong looks up at Hyeongjun as if his teacher holds all the answers in the world, looking up and staring intently at Hyeongjun as Hyeongjun finishes fixing his bowtie with a loving pat.

“There, all done.”

Juyong beams at Hyeongjun as Hyeongjun stands in full height, Juyong coming up to Hyeongjun’s waist, hugging Hyeongjun as tight as his short arms can do. “Thank you ssaem!” he near-screams, tightening his hold around Hyeongjun as tight as a child can do before running off to his friends. Hyeongjun watches him join his friends, watching the chattering children who are excited at having finished competing at their first ever dance competition.

With parents and teachers around, Hyeongjun feels like he belongs but also feels like he’s out of place at the same time. He pats his chest absentmindedly, proudness overflowing from his heart at having survived the competition with his kids.

They finished just fifth overall, not even top three, but seeing his kids chattering excitedly with one another at the side repeating dance moves that they have done prior is enough to make Hyeongjun’s heart swell in happiness and pride.

He remembers almost begging the academy director to let the kids he has been teaching dance just for a few months to participate in the competition, ready to let the director see the pros of letting them compete. He was lucky enough that even if the academy director was hesitant at first, he eventually relented and allowed Hyeongjun and his class to participate in the dance competition. Hyeongjun never promised anything other than recognition for the talent of the kids, hopeful that opportunities like it can open more doors for aspiring dancers like the young kids he teaches.

Hyeongjun watches as Juyong laughs out loud with his friends, doing more dance moves by themselves in their group amidst the other groups of children with their parents around. He feels someone bumping him on the side, looking over to see Serim and an approaching Seongmin wearing proud smiles on their faces. “Congratulations!”

He nods, sighing out loud as he continues watching his kids with a proud smile. “Thanks.” he says, as Serim ruffles his hair, earning a glare from Hyeongjun. “I’m glad that you guys came.” Seongmin snorts at his words, as Serim laughs at his reaction. “As if we’ll miss this big day! Ever since you guys have officially entered the contest you have talked non stop about it, of course we’ll be here to watch and support your kids!”

Trying hard not to think about it, but Hyeongjun fails in trying to conceal the weak disappointed smile that flashed on his face upon remembering that Minhee was unable to attend the competition. It didn’t go unnoticed by Serim and was even about to ask Hyeongjun about it, when a distracted Seongmin interferes them with a shout of “Taeyoung!”

A flash of hope speeds through Hyeongjun’s chest, a seed of hope that was quickly crushed when he sees Taeyoung approaching them, all alone.

“Hey, Hyeongjun!” Taeyoung says as he links arms with Seongmin, flashing Hyeongjun a smile and throwing a salute at the same time. “Congratulations on your big day! Sorry, I arrived halfway through but I saw your kids! They’re really good!” Hyeongjun nods in gratitude, a thankful smile on his face. He notices Seongmin looking around, searching for someone Hyeongjun already knows.

“Where’s-”

Distracted, Hyeongjun turns away when a parent suddenly calls for him to congratulate him and the kids, but not distracted enough to see Taeyoung nudging Seongmin slightly with a miniscule shake of his head. At the corner of his eye he sees Seongmin asking Taeyoung if anything was wrong, only to be shown a small smile and a whisper that Hyeongjun didn’t hear as an answer.

He hates that his friends had to walk on eggshells around him, but he hates himself more for being unable to hide the disappointment on his face of Minhee not being able to come. Not telling Minhee was his choice, sure that the job interview is more important than coming to Hyeongjun’s dance competition with the kids. But there are times that the heart wants differently than what the mind thinks, and Hyeongjun at the moment was not any different.

Meeting Minhee was such a random event that Hyeongjun will forever be grateful for. He wasn’t looking for anyone at the moment, preoccupied at having to settle down first after scoring a job at the art academy and cheap apartment nearby, but some blessings just come in surprises.

Charming, it’s the first thing Hyeongjun will tell you if you ask him what is his first impression of Minhee. Even if he was obviously beet red, Hyeongjun was more charmed at the bumbling mess than Minhee was every time they saw each other face to face. Hyeongjun was far from naive, he knows a crush when he sees one. He even considered numerous times just to ask Minhee out himself, but knowing what Minhee was going through at the time, Hyeongjun just never found the right timing

Timing, it was the one thing that Hyeongjun always finds hard to find. He was grateful enough for the people who helped him score a job after a few months of difficult job searching, grateful for the people who assisted him in getting that apartment nearby. He couldn’t do it by himself, always missing the timing of grabbing the opportunity when it was within his grasp.

So he was he to deny Minhee of the job opportunity right at his fingertips, more so if the timing is just right?

But Hyeongjun misses the most important part; that the right timing won’t come to you if the opportunity doesn’t fit, that all the puzzle pieces will come together in the right timing when everything is going on how it should be.

Even if he was able to see Juyong running towards him from a distance, he was unable to stop the child from crashing onto his legs, barely able to catch the child that barrelled full-force into him.

“Ssaem! Juyong screams, as Hyeongjun kneels down to be at his level. “Juyong, you should have been more careful. You could have tripped!” he lightly scolds as he sighs out loud at the kid’s actions. Juyong only grins at him, before presenting a bouquet of sunflowers in front of Hyeongjun’s face, big enough to puzzle Hyeongjun on how he could have missed it beforehand. “I was too excited to give this to you, ssaem!”

Hyeongjun slowly takes the bouquet in his hands, giving it a light sniff before looking at Juyong for answers. “This is for me, Juyong? You’re giving me this?” the kid shakes his head, pointing a finger behind him excitedly. “Not from me, ssaem! Minhee hyung told me to give it to you!”

_ ‘Minhee?’ _

He looks up, and lo and behold a grinning Minhee was fast approaching them. He stops right in front of them as soon as Hyeongjun stands up in full height, wide eyes staring at Minhee in surprise. Minhee directs a grin at Juyong before ruffling his hair affectionately, the kid giggling in response. “Thanks, Juyong.'' They both shared a fist bump before Juyong ran back to his friends, and it was only when Hyeongjun noticed Serim, Seongmin, and Taeyoung watching them from afar with wide smiles and occasional hoots of teasing.

“But.. How about your job interview? With Jeongrim?”

Minhee walks nearer, grabbing Hyeongjun’s hands that were wrapped around the bouquet in his before effectively bringing the bouquet nearer to Hyeongjun’s face. Hyeongjun sniffs the flowers once more, wide eyes still waiting for an answer. “I went.” Minhee says, shrugging. Hyeongjun lowers the bouquet to see Minhee properly, hands still interlocked with each other. “I went, did the first part of the interview and left midway. Not that I did it for you, of course.” He jokes as Hyeongjun rolls his eyes amusedly, earning a laugh from Minhee. “I left because the job they were going to put me in wasn’t what I think was really for me.”

“But-”

“Hyeongjun,” he interjects, waiting for Hyeongjun’s full focus to be on him before continuing. “Remember when you told me that even if I still don’t know what I want in life, I should just keep on moving forward? One step at a time?” Hyeongjun nods, and Minhee takes it as his sign to step forward, further into Hyeongjun’s space. He places a hand onto Hyeongjun’s small back, other hand going up to lightly brush away the hair that was on Hyeongjun’s face; effectively pulling Hyeongjun into his arms. “This is me, taking one step at a time. By figuring out what I want to do from what I don’t want to do, I’m taking things one step at a time.”

He stays in Minhee’s arms as Minhee smiles small, shy heart gaining courage with every passing second. “I’m still figuring out what I really want to do in life, but Hyeongjun, I want you in it. Don’t push me away just like that again, please?”

Hyeongjun huffs out loud, heart full of affection for Minhee who continues to hold him in his arms, smiling bashfully. He nods in affirmation, as he brings his arms around Minhee for a proper hug.

“Congratulations on your big competition day, Hyeongjun. I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m proud of you too, Minhee.”


	4. Chapter 4

The annual new year’s eve party attended by most if not all residents of their apartment, if you ask Minhee, is something that he can just pass and sleep the whole day off. He did it in the previous year, and if he didn’t have plans this year, he would have done the same.

But with a date to impress, Minhee knows it’s something he should not pass.

Minhee wears a cardigan over a turtleneck, jeans, and lets his hair down just as Hyeongjun likes it.

  
  


_ “Hyeongjun?” Minhee asks, curious as Hyeongjun has been beet red for a few minutes already, noticing that he has also been throwing not-so-discreet glances at him. “Is something wrong?” Hyeongjun shrugs, face getting more red at every passing second. When he thinks Minhee isn’t aware he’ll stare at him for a few seconds, the big bouquet of sunflowers in his hands getting abandoned in favor of staring at Minhee. _

_ “You just really,” Hyeongjun coughs, as he looks forward, using the excuse of checking to see if the pedestrian light has already turned green so that he can avoid looking at Minhee. “You’re just really pretty today, Minhee.” _

_ The butterflies in his stomach going haywire, chest full of embarrassment and giddiness, Minhee bashfully smiles at seeing Hyeongjun be unable to stop the smile that was quickly growing on his face. “Ah, really?” _

_ Hyeongjun nods, as he takes a leap of faith and looks at Minhee, staring into the eyes looking at him with fondness. He raises a hand and lightly pats the hair at the back of Minhee’s head, long enough for the end strands to rest near Minhee’s nape. “Your hair’s getting longer,” he murmurs distractedly. “It looks pretty on you. You’re really pretty Minhee.” _

  
  


His hair has grown even a bit longer since then, but Minhee has taken great care to style his hair just the way Hyeongjun likes it, determined to impress Hyeongjun more at their apartment’s annual new year’s eve celebration. It’ll be his second year then in the apartment, but like Hyeongjun it will be his first time attending.

It has been just a few weeks since the dance competition, but Minhee’s life has been very eventful since then. They now talk more, message more, even call one another here and there, and spend almost every night at each other’s balconies when time permits. Taeyoung calls them dates, Minhee insists they’re just hanging out. Seongmin will call them idiots, Hyeongjun will whack him in the head as an answer.

So they haven’t put any label on whatever they have at the moment, but anyone with eyes can see the affection that Minhee and Hyeongjun have for one another.

  
  


_ “You’ll be fine!” Taeyoung waves him off, as Minhee worriedly tells him about attending the year end party. “Hyeongjun hyung will attend, so what are you worrying about?” Taeyoung asks him distractedly as he wipes at a stubborn state at the ice cream shop’s sink. Minhee groans, hiding his head in his hands as an initial answer. “This is a date, right? We’ll be attending together, so this time it will be a date, right?” _

_ He slaps Minhee on the head when he passes by to hang the towel he was using earlier, Minhee whining at him in return. “You’ve been going on endless dates. Minhee hyung, if anything, take this as an opportunity to officially ask him out.” _

_ Minhee looks up at Taeyoung, worry spreads all over his face. “You really think I should?” _

_ Taeyoung looks at Minhee, watching as Minhee patiently but almost desperately waits for an answer. Their friendship might have been built on endless teasing, but Taeyoung knows when to be serious and give Minhee that little bit of push that he desperately needs. _

_ “Hyung,” Taeyoung starts. “You didn’t hear this from me, but I heard through a little birdie that Hyeongjun hyung was initially planning to skip out on your apartment’s year end celebration.” _

_ “What?!” _

_ “But I heard from a little birdie yet again that Hyeongjun hyung decided to attend because he was preparing something for you.” _

_ Minhee’s mind fed his heart ideas as soon as Taeyoung finished, watching as Taeyoung’s eyes crinkled from the wide smile that he had on his face. Minhee had no plans to hide the growing blush on his face, mind and heart already anticipating, _

_ “So if I were you, Minhee hyung, give Hyeongjun hyung a little surprise of yourself.” _

  
  


A knock on his door pulled Minhee away from his thoughts, as he hurriedly fixed his hair for the last time, grabbed his phone and wallet, and opened his door.

Hyeongjun greets him with a bright smile, and Minhee’s eyes widen when Hyeongjun hands him a big bouquet of chrysanthemum. “Hi, Minhee.” he greets, as Minhee accepts it with shaky hands and an even shakier heart. “These are for you.”

Minhee brings the bouquet nearer to his face with a bashful smile, as Hyeongjun smiles back in nervousness and anticipation. “T-thanks.” Minhee stutters, Hyeongjun chuckling in response. “I’ll just put these inside and we ca-”

“Actually,” Hyeongjun interrupts him with a hand on the door, as Minhee waits with confusion on his face. “I was wondering if we can just spend the night on your balcony?”

  
  


-

  
  


The bouquet of chrysanthemum sits in an improvised vase Minhee brought out, now sitting on his bedside table. Hyeongjun and Minhee sit in front of the sliding door of Minhee’s balcony, shy smiles of embarrassment on their faces. Forgetting that it was too cold out, they decided to just sit in front of the sliding door instead, the view of the cold night sky right in front of them.

Cozy under the blankets Minhee brought out and with the hot chocolate Hyeongjun prepared from Minhee’s kitchen, it wasn’t Hyeongjun’s first time inside Minhee’s apartment but the smiles on their faces are as shy as lovers who are on a first date.

Lovers. It was something that Minhee wanted to call Hyeongjun by the end of the day.

“Hey, Minhee.”

“Yes?”

From staring at the skies, Hyeongjun turns his head to stare at Minhee with a cheeky teasing smile, Minhee sporting a smile of his own directed to Hyeongjun. “I know Taeyoung spilled that I was planning something. You don’t need to pretend that you don’t know anything.”

Minhee laughs out loud, shaking his head in denial. “Oh no, I don’t know anything! Yes Taeyoung spilled, but he told me nothing of your plans.” Minhee says, as he pulled the blanket that fell from Hyeongjun’s shoulder over him once more for warmth. When he’s done, he flashes Hyeongjun a smile so bright enough to melt Hyeongjun’s already charmed heart. “So, Jjunie, surprise me!”

In a split second as soon as Minhee said those words, Hyeongjun grabbed Minhee’s hand that was on his shoulder, then Minhee’s other free hand, holding both in his. He gives himself time to look at their interlocked hands that are now placed on his lap, the electric vibe of nervousness from the both of them evident in the air. Hyeongjun then looks up to see Minhee already looking at him, fondness in his eyes.

“Minhee-”

Hyeongjun never got to finish his sentence, as in a quick swoop Minhee placed a light kiss on Hyeongjun’s cheek.

Eyes wide in pleasant surprise, Hyeongjun watches as Minhee avoids his gaze with flushed cheeks, but with their hands still interlocked with one another. “Taeyoung never told me anything, but he did tell me to give you a surprise of my own.”

Speechless, Hyeongjun huffs out in disbelief, cheeks turning beet red into a bright blush. He may be avoiding Minhee’s stare, but the occasional stares are enough for him to see the grins currently painted on their faces. “Sap.” He murmurs, his hold on Minhee’s hands tightening as Minhee squeezes back in return.

“I like you, Hyeongjun. If that’s not obvious.” Minhee says, obviously embarrassed but with enough courage he has in his chest to look at Hyeongjun in the eyes. “My life is a mess right now, but I’d like it if you can join me in this messy life of mine. If you’d have me.”

Hyeongjun sighs, bringing a hand up to gently caress Minhee’s cheek. “Minhee, you’re life is not the only one that’s a mess. My life is still a mess too. I’m just good at pretending that I have everything under control.” Hyeongjun says, as they both chuckle lightly at his words. “And of course,” he pauses, as he brings his lips closer to place a light kiss back on Minhee’s cheek. “I’d like to join you in your messy life, if you’d like to join me in mine as well.”

Minhee turns even more red, but laughs and nods at the same time as his answer at the question.

Smiling, Hyeongjun lets go of their hands to adjust his position, grabbing their almost forgotten cup of hot chocolate, before turning once again towards their view of the skies, head leaning down to rest on Minhee’s shoulder. Minhee extends his blanket over Hyeongjun’s shoulder, head resting against Hyeongjun’s; sharing warmth with each other and the view in front of them.

“My life has gotten so much better with you in it, Hyeongjun. I’ve never been happier.” Minhee whispers.

Hyeongjun laughs out loud, as he grabs Minhee’s hand into his, tightly interlocking their hands with each other. “Me too Minhee. Me too.”

Minhee still doesn’t know what he wants to do in life, is still a  struggling twenty-something just trying to live his life as an adult. But he’s now taking things one step at a time, finding out what he wants and doesn’t want. And this time he won’t be doing it alone, this time he’ll have Hyeongjun by his side to take on life.

“Never have I been happier to have a new cute neighbor.” Minhee murmurs, as Hyeongjun hits him on the thigh, sharing laughter with one another.


End file.
